Letter M
by Clumsy Ninja
Summary: Oh, the joys of a new school.  For Mari Tealy, it started off normal, but after challenging the quarterback and allying herself with "Spock" and his buddy, things are more interesting than she could have hoped for in Paradise.
1. Prologue

**AN: Well, it's been a long time since I've written a fanfic, so please forgive me for being rusty! I don't own anything other than my own character, and I'm trying to blend the movie and the book lines a bit, like with Legacies and such. Please review so I can improve!**

The halls were quiet, except for the normal buzz of teenage voices, gossiping, complaining about teachers and homework, boyfriends and parents, babbling about the newest movies. Regular hallway stuff. And then BAM BAM. A couple of people froze, wondering what idiot had brought a gun to school, but relaxed when they saw it was just two kids whose lockers had exploded with paint.

The nerd and the new kid, with the quarterback and his goons gloating across the narrow hall as they walked on by. Spock, as he was referred to by the jocks, launched himself across at Mark, screaming for them to leave him alone. He was batted away, caught by his friend, who, also covered in purple paint, got right up in Mark's face, while he rambled on about intuition or something stupid like that, and the new kid started to back down.

As he stepped back, however, someone bolted over and punched Mark straight in the jaw, knocking him back against the wall. The others gawked at the slightly taller than average girl, her hands firmly placed on her hips, glowering at him. Her auburn ringlets were bouncing around her face as she tapped her fingers on her jeans. "So, you're just an asshat all the time huh?" she asked flatly, not really expecting a response. She also seemed unaware of the others staring in shock.


	2. That's Just Mari

**AN- So, sometimes I feel that things should stay in my head...review if you want it to keep going. I'll definitely put up another chapter though...**

It took Mark a few seconds to respond to the situation. He tried to come off as cool by taunting. "So John, you have to have women fight your battles for you?"

He didn't get to reply, as the girl started laughing, more of a girly chuckle, and rolled her eyes. "Really? They only determined that I should punch you. That was half for last night. Unless you don't remember, grabbing my butt in the ice cream store? I'm pretty sure that's called sexual harassment," she chided, shaking her head.

Mark squinted at her, tilting his head to remember, as if he sexually harassed females often. His blue eyes lit up in realization, and he smirked, crossing his arms in some macho fashion. "Oh, that was you? You were cuter yesterday, a short skirt and tight top. Very grab-assable. And I don't remember you minding that much," he bragged, that smirk still plastered on his face.

The girl just blinked at him.

"Are you retarded? Deaf maybe? English not your first language? I'm pretty sure grab-assable isn't a word. I don't know how much clearer I can be, like, I slapped your hand away, called you a perv...oh, and my little brother was very upset about losing his ice cream," she explained, shaking her head in disbelief. Now turning her head, acknowledging the others standing in the halls, she grinned, jerking her thumb towards Mark. "You should see how tough he looks with an ice cream cone splatted on his face, and shielding himself from an angry eleven year-old boy. Priceless, I really should have taken a picture."

People in the crowd started snickering, and Mark's face began to redden. "Really? Stay with Sam and John, then see how long before you come running to me, begging," he nearly growled, trying to keep control of the situation.

She turned her attention back to him, a bemused expression on her features. "Really ? Why? You're not my type anyway, I'd much prefer this cutie over here," she replied easily, walking over and resting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Hey darling, I'm Mari Tealy, just moved here, Sam ri-"

Mark laughed louder than a normal person, his cronies laughing a little awkwardly as well. "That guy?" He asked, looking around the crowd, jeering, as Mari wiped some of the paint off of his face. "He's such a loser. And you say I'm the one with problems!"

She calmly wiped her hand on her leg, adding to the many stains and paint streaks on the dark denim, almost as if she'd barely heard him at all. "So, you're so interested because...you're jealous? Because I'd rather kiss this guy you harass for probably no reason, instead of getting ass-grabbed by a moron?" she questioned, weighing her options in her hands, looking as if she were really thinking about it. "Yeah, I'll skip on the moron helping, thanks."

There was that over the top laugh again. "Kiss him? People don't even talk to him, I mean, he believes in aliens and...and he's a nerd! Why would I be jealous of him?" Mark fired back, though he was scrambling for control in a fight he was desperately losing.

Mari blinked at him again, shook her head and said crisply, "You're such an idiot. I'm not allowed to like the downtrodden? They're usually exciting. And yes, I would, actually."

With that, she tilted Sam's head towards her, pushing his chin to angle his face for easy access – and kissed him a little less than innocently on the lips. Before releasing him and opening her eyes, she said in a sultry tone, "Mmm, delicious."

Releasing a very stunned Sam, she looked at Mark with a very satisfied face, while John was looking at on so confused. "Well, now that we know I prefer not you, get out of here, before I actually beat you up," she commanded, turning her back to everyone to smile at Sam. "Do you want some help getting that stuff off? Paint really sticks to your hair, and I have some tricks, you too John. To the boys bathroom!"

After declaring, she dragged the two confused teens towards the bathroom, leaving a whole hallway with mouths agape.


	3. Don't You Know?

**AN: Well, long chapter is long, and I hope it's not too...provocative? Or something? I dunno, but review and tell me what you think please!  
><strong>

After helping the boys get the paint out of their hair, Mari left, telling them to stay there while she went to get stuff from the lost and found.

As she skipped out, Sam waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore before he slammed his fists on the sink. "What the hell just happened?" he demanded, looking from his reflection over to the other buff guy. Really, who knows how he looks like that without playing sports. What a liar.

John looked at him, grinning. "And you're complaining? You seemed pretty good in the hallway," he replied, receiving a dirty shirt to the side of the head from a grinning Sam.

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it, I just had my mind implode trying to figure out why. I mean, that was awesome, like, really," he went on, lo looking up close at his face, using paper towel to get paint out of his ear. "But, really? Isn't that kind of weird? And I'm practically the king of weird, so I should know. Do you think it's normal? Well, maybe if the girl looked weird, but...Mari right? Mari is...well, opposite end of the spectrum of weird. She's-"

"I believe what you mean by that is that I'm pretty hot," she said with a wink as she stood in the doorway, watching his face turn pink. "But, you think I'm weird...?"

Sam's face reddened even more as she pouted sadly, but he found it very cute and started sputtering. "We-well, I mean, you-you did kiss me in the hallway! It's no-not exactly every day," he babbled, trying to patch what he did.

She grinned, throwing an unattractive shirt at his face, and a sweater to John. "Well, I wouldn't mind if it were every day," she said with a sly smile, before laughing at his stunned face. "Now, Sammie dear, about being the king of weird, I'd like to help you with that. Oh, and don't mind the ugly stuff, it's better than...even worse."

John grinned back at her, leaning against the sink and crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know how you'll do that," he began, before Sam shot him a look. "By that I mean that Mark and his [insult]s have it in for him, so it won't be easy."

"Oh please, I know how things work," she said, shrugging it off as she easily strode over to Sam. "For example."

Sam yelped as Mari bit the skin over his collarbone, looking from John, who was just as shocked as he was, back down to the girl sucking at his chest. "Wha-what? What are you doing?" he questioned, eyes wide.

She sighed and stood up straight again, hands on her hips. "It's called a hickey, I thought everyone knew what they were. And in gym, change your shirt in the bathroom, when the others ask you, look embarrassed, say, 'I didn't want to show all of these that are all over my back.' Pull your gym shirt down to show this, mention I'm a biter or something, instant cred," she explained, shaking her head at his confusion.

"A-A biter?" he questioned, mouth agape, trying to process what that was encompassing.

Mari, however, was already leaning against a wall, mumbling to herself, and frowning. "Darling dearest, could you come here for a second?" she asked him, motioning with her finger to come to her. He obediently made his way over, the confusion written on his face in capital letters. "Hold me up, please."

His and John's eyes widened as one leg, then the other wrapped around Sam's waist, throwing his arms quickly around her to keep her up. Pulling him a little tighter to her, their faces very close, she smiled. "Hey there handsome."

Her tone and facial expression nearly sent him reeling, making the girl giggle. "Oh, you're so much fun, but please, stay still, I need to think," she instructed, her face growing serious again.

Once again she started mumbling, nearly breathlessly, and Sam only caught a couple of words, like 'if it were' and 'maybe...my hand was' and she would only be moving her lips, no sounds. He watched, as if spellbound, then blinked and shook his head. _I need to get out more..._

Suddenly, she pouted, and he froze, thinking he had done something wrong. It may be strange, having this girl clinging to him, but she was soft and she smelled good and he couldn't complain – he didn't want to do anything to make her let go before she wanted to. "This isn't working," she huffed, breathing into Sam's face accidentally.

_Mmm, cinnamon-y_, he thought, trying not to smile. Too late, she noticed.

"That reminds me, about good things," she began, poking the end of his nose lightly. "Move over there please, against the stall frame. I said 'mmm, delicious,' but there was still paint on your mouth, and it tasted pretty gross. Not your fault at all, which is why I said it, but now that you're clean..."

John was thoroughly entertained, watching the two other teens, nearly laugh aloud when she kissed Sam again, after he'd placed her back against the metal frame. He noticed it lasted quite a bit longer than last time, and raised his eyebrows. Who knew he had game?

Releasing Sam's lips from her own, Mari smiled and once again cooed, "Mmm, delicious."

His face reddened again as well, and he tried to change the subject, "So, what are you doing, not that I'm complaining exactly, just out of curiosity?"

Mumbling incoherently to herself again, having grabbed the top of the door frame, she looked back at him. "Huh? Well, I can't exactly make it appear that we had sex without figuring some things out, now can I," she said, placing her other hand on his bare biceps, adjusting it to where it was comfortable.

It took a few seconds for her words to set in, and John was the one who spoke up. "...Wait, what're you doing?" he asked incredulously as Sam stood there blinking.

"Hm?" she muttered, looking over at John as if she'd simply said she were brushing her hair. Or something else that could be considered normal. "Don't you two know how High School works? Take one boy who is picked on severely for no reason, mix with sex with a medium attractive-"

"Hot," Sam mumbled, still dazed from her suggestion, receiving a warm, small smile.

"Ok, a hot girl, with the badass factor of punching the school asshole in the face, equals instant popularity. Or at least a popularity boost. In the guy's bathroom ups the raunch factor, so does the biting and," she paused to tug off the top and third down button on her plaid button-up. "Missing buttons. Makes it seem raw, feral, if you will, for not bothering to undo the buttons. Yeesh, you're sure you two are human teenage males? Your understanding of social structure boggles my mind."

Sam blinked at the buttons sitting between them, then back up at her. "So, I am picking you up because...and it's important to get something right because..." he half-asked, still not entirely comprehending the situation.

Mari smiled warmly at him, patting his cheek before putting her hand back on his arm. "Well, honey bear, nobody would have sex on a public bathroom floor, that's just asking for infections and diseases. And if things aren't right, it won't be believable. Take these scratches," she explained, dragging her clipped nails over his pale skin, leaving a trail of red. Before he could voice complaint, she put her finger to his lips. "That right there, as it is the safest place to put my hand for balance, is proof of pleasure. Tensing as a wave washes over you is common, so boom, proof. Sorry for the scratches. I'll kiss them better later, in public, to prove it further. Though you will deny that it hurt- arousal changes the feeling of pain."

Her finger was tingly against his lips as he spoke. "Alright, Miss Knowledgeable, anything else?" he queried, though it sounded a little funny because he was speaking out of the corner of his mouth.

Mari tapped her finger on his lips in thought, looking up to the side as she did. A few seconds of silence went by before she beamed and pulled out a small container from her pocket, having to manoeuvre a little to grab it. She squeezed a little onto her finger pads and palm, and began raking her fingers through his hair, sometimes clenching into a fist. "...what are you doing?" Sam asked as she grabbed his hand from around her, making it so he was nearly grabbing her bottom.

"Oh please, like you care," she scoffed, though she was smiling and wiggled into his hand. "And if you're referring to putting gel on your hand, it's to create sex-head. Like bed-head, but from hands getting tangled, or rubbing against this, so I'll also need static hair. Now, open your hand."

He obliged as she put the gel on the same way as she had her own hand, and, putting her hand over his to control it, shoved it into her thick ringlets. "Now, you see, something solid is needed, some form of control, and most guys stick to grabbing the ladies' hair. Not on purpose, just, well, nowhere else to put it, our hair is soft, but unfortunately, it gets knotted, and your hands are sweaty, so – tangle it around your fingers and try and pull away, yes, good – it gets wet, it gets yucky, it stays that way. The problem with hair products..." she sighed, pulling his hand slowly out of her hair as to not hurt herself.

Sam shook his head as she slid off, a strange smile on his face. "You, Mari, are one interesting girl."

"Oh, I know," she replied with a grin, putting something on the side of her thumb and smudging it around his mouth, neck and ear. "And this would be lip balm, shiny, but not overly so, no sparkles."

"Oh, to show you actually were kissing me."

"You catch on quick, lovely," she agreed with a nod, before adding further instruction. "Now, John, you should get to class as quick as you can, and Sam, you arrive late, buttons done up wrong on that less-than-appealing shirt."

"...How do you _know_ all of this?" John asked, looking on in disbelief.

"What, don't you pay attention in health class?" she countered, brushing her thumb off on Sam's shoulder before picking her bag up off the floor. She adjusted it on her shoulder before turning to Sam, who was now facing her, eyebrows raised.

"That's where you learned it? Not because of..." he trailed off as she smiled coyly, stepping closer to kiss his cheek.

"Well, I'll see you boys after school, remember what to do, and I'll play my part," she instructed, bowing with flair before exiting.

Sam walked over to stand beside his friend, the shirt in his hand, staring at the door. A few moments of silence passed by before he cried out, "What the hell just happened?"


	4. Let Me Guess

**Thank you for reviewing! And for adding to watch/favourite lists 3 Sorry for taking so long, busy-busy, and I will be bugged to no end to finish this, so please keep reading! And reviewing!**

At the end of school Mari, who had already started to hear people whispering about her and Sam, spotted the boy and grinned. He was walking with John, in his damp, wrinkly, paint-stained shirt, gesturing animatedly about something. She almost ran, but slow walked when she heard some guys whispering to each other. Just snippets, but she wanted to be able to tell Sam her plan was working.

"She...against the wall! Must...with that kid! Like what! She gotta..." she overheard, giggling on the inside before running up, slipping under Sam's arm.

"Hey darling'" she said a little louder than she needed to as she kissed his cheek. "Your arm doesn't hurt too much? Sorry, I forgot my nails were so sharp." She kissed along his arm, though the scratches weren't visible beneath his sleeve, and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

He was starting to stay un-phased by the strange things that came out of her mouth, and took only a second to bounce back and squeeze her to him. The grin on his face was huge as he lowered his voice. "I don't know why I didn't believe you! I got strange looks when I was late, and in gym, the guys were still looking at me like I had five heads! You're a genius," he said, twirling her around in his arm. He paused suddenly, eyes wide, as if he'd crossed some kind of boundary.

She laughed, patting his cheek. "So, it's ok to infer we slept together, but twirling me is off limits? Really Sam, be realistic," she teased, John moving to walk on the other side of her. He had to admit he was curious as to what was going on.

"Well, it's not like this is something normal for me," Sam said a little shyly, receiving an ear nuzzle that turned his cheeks red.

"Get used to it – with the things I said to the girls that queried me, everyone will be looking at you differently. And no," she began, holding a finger up to his lips. "I'm not telling you what I said. That's a secret, and if they ask, say you don't want to brag, that I was...hmm, pick something modest to say."

"Unbelievable?"

"Yes, Sam, that's modest. That's what I was aiming for," she scoffed, turning to John. "How do you put up with this guy?"

He laughed, ducking to pretend he missed the glare from his friend. "Oh, the usual way – ignore half the stuff he says!"

Mari laughed as Sam tried to punch him in the arm, wondering what made it so they were buddy-buddy when everyone seemed to avoid Sam. She stopped looking at the boys, and noticed they were near the parking lot. She slipped out from under his arm, planting a soft kiss on his lips and leaving a piece of paper in his hand. "I have to go," she said in a sultry tone, licking her lips as she glanced towards her beat up car. "Call me later."

With another kiss and a wink, she was gone, skipping off to her beat up Elantra and hopping in. She watched his face in the rear-view mirror, giggling as she put her car in gear. He was standing still, John laughing as he unfolded the paper for him. She smiled, nearly stalling her car by not paying attention, and sheepishly drove out of the parking lot.

It wasn't long before she arrived home, her new home, at least for the next few months until school was over. Darting in the house, she was about to throw her backpack in the corner when a disembodied voice squawked at her. "What do you think you're doing? You can't leave that there- you'll get it confused with the other kids' stuff."

Mari had nearly jumped when her foster mom yelled at her, muttering a 'yes maam' before running upstairs and closing her bedroom door. Groaning, she collapsed on her bed, eyeing her little brother who was sitting across the room, writing in a binder. "Hard day or something?" he asked her, eliciting a grin as she rolled onto her stomach.

"Quite the opposite, actually. It was fun. I got to punch that Mark jack-ass in the face," she paused to note the fist pump Cale did, air fist bumping. "And...some other fun things."

One look at the small smirk on her face and twinkle in her eye gained a huge groan from the thirteen year old. "Wait, let me guess- you did it again? Well, not _it_ but pretended to? To save a kid from being bullied? You need to find a better way to pass time..." he muttered, shaking his head.

"Oh hush," she pouted, throwing her pillow and hitting him in the head. "I actually...seem to like Sam. He's funny, and is like 'WHAT DA HECK' any time I pretend anything. And he was being bullied by Mark, I couldn't help myself! Mark was all like 'hurrhurr you know you want in mah paaaants.' And I was like 'HELL NO. I'd rather myself this little nerdling!' And then, mwah, right in front of like, thirty teens. He's really funny, and I'm trying to find out why he-"

"He's being bullied?" Cale interjected, sick of his sister's gushing. She wasn't usually like that, at least not with her "charity work," so he wanted to help her out. "Throw your laptop over."

It was a demand, not a question, and she grabbed the little sleeve it was contained in and tossed it at the frizzy, bespectacled head that was her brother. He caught it with ease, and she kneeled on her bed, eagerly awaiting whatever he could find out. "Name?"

"Sam...Goode. Yeah, that was what people were muttering."

"...really? You don't even know his name? People are going to think you're a wh-...person without restraint?" The flat look quickly changed to slight panic as his sister gave him the death glare, but he was already burying himself into the internet search. He began mumbling under his breath as he searched through articles.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, he looked up, took a deep breath, and began to explain. "It seems his father, who called himself an anthropologist, but actually worked at some factory or something in town, and Sam used to go looking for alien relics and stuff in the Yucatan, then one day, POOF no more dad. Sam insists it was an alien abduction ," he rushed the end of the sentence, falling back onto his bed, catching his breath.

"Wow, that's...kinda a really stupid reason. I mean, sure, people believe in aliens. And abduction is much better than 'hey, my dad left for no good reason.' If Sam doesn't believe his dad would leave him, which he must, it's understandable to believe. Gawd, the male race is stupid," she complained, burying her head into her cover. She raised her hand, pointing in her brother's direction. "Present company excluded, of course. Most of the time."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm using this now," he said with a wave of his hand, sitting back up and click-clacking away on the keyboard.

Before Mari could raise her head to protest, a muffled section of "Let It Roll" began playing, and she shot up, scrambling for her backpack. "Unknown number? Who the he- Hello?" she answered brightly after flipping her phone open.

"Uh, um, hey? Mari? It's Sam."

She giggled, causing her brother to look at her strangely. "Hey Sam, we were just talking about you," she said in a soft tone, glancing at her brother.

"Oh? We...?"

"My brother and I, he's a little protective and like, ran a background check on you."

"Oh? Darn, guess I can't get away with not telling you about the grand theft auto..." Sam joked nervously. She could almost see the tension through the phone mic.

She laughed easily, twirling her messy hair around her finger. "So, any reason for calling?"

"Well, um, I don't know? You said to call you later, and...it's later..."

She hid a laugh when she heard him smack himself in the forehead. Or at least she assumed it was his forehead, there was a smacking sound. "Not very much later, like an hour, but," she began, lowering her voice to a sensual whisper. "Did you miss me? Wanted another round of-"

She was suddenly interrupted by Cale making hurling and gargling sounds, throwing her pillow back to her head. "That's so gross, don't say things like that when I'm...no, just don't say those things period!" he exclaimed loudly, trying to be heard on the other end of the conversation.

"You're brother?" Sam asked, a very noticeable amount of tension gone. "Sounds like he doesn't approve."

"Yeah, well, he's just an asshat, who doesn't want to be cooped up in this stupid house. ...you didn't answer my question," she teased, giving her brother the finger when he started to choke again.

There was some flustered coughing noises before an actual response came through. "I didn't exactly miss you? Not that you aren't one to be missed, but I mean, it wasn't like I couldn't get you off my mind? I just didn't know how late, later was, didn't want to forget to call...or something?" he rambled, before a fairly long pause. "...I sound really desperate, huh?"

"Well, obviously you aren't here Sam, because I was smiling through the whole, semi-awkward thing. I bet Cale wants to get out of the house, and he never got to eat the ice cream from last night?"

"Right, Mark...did something. I kind of forgot most things surrounding-"

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Let me try again. Cale, probably wants ice cream, I am always up for ice cream, and I'm telling you this. Come on, you're smart, get those wheels turning!" she cried, hugging her pillow to her chest.

"Oh! So, Mari...um, ice cream? Later? Like, after dinner later, not in an hour like the other-"

"Sounds great, Sam. Thanks for asking me out!"

"Wait what? But I-"

"See you around seven, bye Sam," she cooed into the phone before snapping it shut on a very confused boy.

She sat there grinning on her bed, until her brother's staring caught her attention. "Did you really just drag me out to get ice cream? With you and some crazy alien believer?"

"Yes, shut up, idiot, you get ice cream," she said, standing up cracking her knuckles. "No complaining, especially while we're out."

He muttered an 'uh-oh' before closing the laptop as she pounced on him.


	5. Another Crazy One

**AN - Sooooorry for the long wait! I know this one is short, but I should have the next (longer, more exciting) chapter up next week! Thank you to all my reviewers 3 And I didn't mean to kill anyone ;A;**

Mari and her brother arrived at the ice cream place half an hour early. Not because they wanted to be, but it was a reason to get out of the house. Two real siblings in a house full of foster kids was never a happy thing for them. They had walked slowly, not wanting to seem weird to be there early, but the easy silence between them was interrupted by Cale. "So...this guy, Smee-"

"Sam. He's not from Peter Pan."

"Whatever. Does he have brown hair that's short and kinda spiked? Middle height, kinda nerdish?" he queried, quirking his eyebrow at her.

"Um, yes? Was there a picture of him on...oh," she stalled, interrupting herself and smiling a little.

Sam was in front of the ice cream shop, pacing. Apparently mumbling as well, which they heard as they got closer. He would mumble, his face would grow dark, he'd shake his head, then resume a new mumble. His back was to them as they crept slowly along, and Mari threw her hands over his eyes. "Guess who," Cale said gruffly, stifling a laugh at the shock displayed on the other boy's mouth.

"Uh...well," Sam began, but was shushed by a quick kiss. "Mari?"

"The one and only," she giggled, pointing stealthily at some people from school in the shop. "We're early because...we wanted to explore. Why are you early?"

Though her expression was innocent, her eyes sparkled with mischief, and Sam felt himself falter. "Not because I was nervous? I was just...preparing myself in case people from school were here? So I could appear normal when you...do what you do," he offered, growing more convinced in what he said as he progressed. In actuality, he had been practicing what he'd say to her. Not only in greeting, but trying to make small talk. He could barely make small talk to normal people, how was he supposed to with...her?

Mari was about to test how he'd prepared before her brother interrupted. "Like try and jump in your pants? Not caring to buy the ice cream for the brother that is the whole reason we're here..." he complained, though he was smirking as he leaned against the glass storefront.

The girl scowled as she glanced at her brother, then changed to a tight smile. She grabbed him by the shirt collar, and held him in a headlock against her side. "Sam, meet the ray of sunshine that is my younger brother, Cale," she said sweetly, ignoring the fingers that clawed at her ever tightening arm.

Sam waved awkwardly at the ginger head poking out from her arm. "Uh, hi Cale." There was an awkward pause before Sam brightened, smiling a little. "It was really awesome how you stood up to Mark like you did. I'll buy you your new ice cream."

The boy stopped struggling, now pulling his head out calmly, attempting to look cool and collected. "Yes, well, she's my sister, it's what I do. I bet you'd do it too, for her. Maybe not for you-" he paused to glare at the hand that had smacked him not too gently up the back of the head. "But for...well, whatever my sister is. Though she seems to actually like you, as she changed four times before we left!"

He had successfully avoided the second slap by darting away, and only now did Sam notice she was wearing something different. She looked a little sheepish, her cheeks pink, as he looked at the complete style change. Her hair was pulled back into a bouncy ponytail, and instead of the dark colours she wore earlier, she was wearing pink – and a skirt! The cream top was kind of flowy, flaring out into ruffles over her shoulders, and her skirt was just above her knee, a light pink that reminded him of a ballerina. Instead of converse, she wore black flats, and looked completely innocent, not the informational fountain she had been at school.

He had been staring, and she took a step towards him, leaning so their noses were nearly touching. "Would you rather look or touch?" she asked simply, a smirk playing at her lips.

So much for innocence.

He laughed, especially when Cale made a hurling noise, and jerked his thumb towards the door. "I thought we came here for ice cream," he teased, taking a step back and holding the door open.

She grinned at him, patting his cheek as she walked by. "Alright, good boy, you were sort of prepared," she teased back, swinging her hips a little exaggeratedly.

Someone clearing their throat snapped Sam back from the spell her behind had put on him. He stared down at the younger boy, who adjusted his glasses mid-glare. "You know, a picture would last longer. Don't make me change my mind about you," he warned, before walking past him to look at ice cream with his sister.

He stood, still holding the door, and chuckled, mumbling to himself, "Man, are all the Tealys crazy?"


End file.
